HNKNA 3 - Red Rose
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: With their affection for one another in shambles, what else is there for the couple to do? Blood has shown he is not above torturing her for information and Jackie has proven her lips are sealed. Both believe thought up lies and hide the truth, so what else to do besides a little worm meddling things up? BloodXJackie


I have deleted the other story and for good reason. I could not feel inspired for it and, rather, this WILL be the final arc for this merry little red couple and I'm trying something I have never tried before in my other stories, so enjoy :3

* * *

BLOOD'S POV

I let out a rather irritated sigh as I sit back in the chair, allowing my eyes a short rest after Gray took his leave to track down my troublemaker. What in the world is so important to Jackie that she would be willing to keep it from me so fervently? That vixen spins so many lies it is beginning to get difficult for me to keep track of them.

"Or, perhaps, rather than lies she is telling you, it is all truth?" Nightmare's rather nauseating voice asks. I look up, seeing the incubus floating above me with a smug air about him

"If you have come to lecture me then save your breath. I am not interested in what you have to say." I bluntly say, past the point of offering the man any pleasantries. I am displeased with many things right now and having to entertain the incubus is a great inconvenience and annoyance to me.

"You don't need to entertain me at all, Hatter. I just wanted to ask about Jackie." The moment her name left his lips my frown deepens. Every man is interested in her so it shouldn't surprise me he is asking, but it does concern me that he's asking me of all people. "It's alright, I've already gotten the jist of what's happened."

"So why come and bother me?" I snap, feeling my aggravation get the better of me before I run a hand through my ruffled hair. If only I knew what it was I could pinpoint it and strategically annihilate whatever is keeping her from me.

"You think it is all her that's causing the trouble, Hatter? You two have so many doubts and wonders about each other that it makes me think that ... ," the incubus trails off, lost in his thoughts for a moment before grinning. "Well then, how about we put you two to a rather fun test?"

"Test-," I start before the ground suddenly gives beneath my feet. My eyes widen as I reach for the edge and barely grasp it, watching the chair fall and fade into the dark walls. D*** incubus, what is he-

"Planning? Nothing, just a fun exercise that I think will benefit you both. It is bending the rules but ... well, you'll just have to fine out for yourself." Nightmare grinned as he stomped on my fingers. Pain jolted down my arm like electricity, making my grip falter and fall into the darkness.

What is that leach planning?

JACKIE'S POV

My eyes slide open as an irritating buzzing filled the room. Ugh ... what is it? Phone ... it sounds like my phone is ringing. I lazily smack my hand around on the desk, trying to find the source of the ringing. Oh just shut up already. My fingers finally encounter the annoying device and slide it off the desk, numbly checking the time. 7:46 ... it's going to be time for work soon. First I'll have to check the rollercoaster's wheels and the bear ... things ... ugh, five more minutes.

I roll over on the bed and close my eyes, feeling something abrupt stop me from rolling onto my stomach. Ugh ... what now? Did Boris sneak into my room again? No, not Boris. Her heart was sent a flutter as she gently pressed her head closer, trying to place a name with the amazing scent. It smells so familiar and puts me at ease but also make me want to run screaming to the hills. My eyes crack open, spying the unmistakable trademark of the Hatter's lying right in front of me.

... oh please tell me I just fell into hell and not Blood's bed.

B-But his bed is bigger than this. Much bigger. I hesitantly sit up, taking the utmost care not to wake the sleeping mafia head. Oh gosh why ... why? My eyes scan the dark room, unable to place a single item that would normally be there. This room is smaller and more stuffy than mine at the Amusement Park. I hesitantly slip out of the bed, watching Blood stay soundly asleep as I creep towards the door.

My feet automatically take a safe path out by sheer instinct and memory as I quietly turn the knob and push the door open to reveal a short hall. I creep down the hall, seeing the pictures of me and my brother hanging on the walls and a basket of dirty laundry on the side near the washer and drier in the small apartment.

The sound of working automobiles sounded from outside along with the common shouting for a taxi or honking of a horn. My heart starts to race as I rush to the window and throw it open, looking outside to see the streets of beautiful New York City before me.

This is ... my apartment? In New York?

I'm back ... ? I'm back, I completed the game? But how? When? Hundreds of questions flew around in my head as a crazed smile brought my lips up and an almost maniacle, shocked chuckle escaped my lips. Oh my gosh, I'm home, I'm home-!

Oh no.

No, no no.

Blood is in my bed, sleeping right now.

In.

My.

Apartment.

I dart over the wooden boards and throw my door open before flicking the light on, seeing Blood jump. His eyes whip around as he grips his cane in his hand, studying me for a moment before his eyes wander around the room and listen to all the noise outside.

"Where is this-,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

‡

Awe poor Jackie, she can't get away from him no matter how hard she tries. What do you think is going on here? **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~

And yes, this is made to replace the other one that was supposed to be set in DNKNA. I felt that it would not fit as well as this and lost inspiration for it, so I am trying to come at this couple from a different angle I've thought about trying before but never was able to get to it. I know this first is short but this is an introduction to it so I can gage if Blood's story is worth finishing. Thank you for your patience, because I know I've been a butthead on updating my stories lately :3

FYI, I have the next three chapters already outlined :3


End file.
